Wedding Time Surprise
by GoOutBlazin
Summary: After the fall of the Princess of Disaster everything was peaceful. Sasame and Takako sp? fell deeper and deeper in love. Hayate still has not admitted his feelings for Himeno, well to everybody except her! The Leafe nights come up with a plan.


Wedding Time Surprise

After the fall of the Princess of Disaster everything was peaceful. Sasame and Takako (sp?) fell deeper and deeper in love. Hayate still has not admitted his feelings for Himeno, well to everybody except her! When the Leafe nights come up with a plan will it work? Or will it just turn out in disaster?

I do not own any of the characters from pretear.

This is m y first story! Please tell me anything I have done wrong, so I can fix it! Be honest in hopes that I will get better! Please review!

RING! RING!RING!…"Oh come on Himeno answer the phone!" Takako shouted into the phone.

"AHHH! Who the heck is calling me at this time of day!" shouted Himeno at as she looked at the clock.

"Wow… I must have really slept a lot because it's already 10:30!" she said as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello? Himeno it's Takako. I hope I did not wake you up!" said Takako in an all to happy mood.

"Why of course not I've been up for hours now!" Himeno lied "So what's up?"

"Could you meet me? I have something to ask you."

"Is it something you can say over the phone?" asked Himeno a little concerned.

"Yeah but I really rather do it in person. If it's a problem I guess it could wait…..I mean if it's that much of a problem.."

"NO! It's no problem at all! I just didn't know if it was important or not. Where do you want to meet at?"

"How about the Café where Goh works? I could really go for some ice cream! How about in an hour or so?" Takao asked very excitedly

"Sure. See you then! Bye."

Himeno wondered what could be so important. She quickly got in the shower and dressed.

In the mean time….

Hayate sat on a bench looking out on the ocean where Himeno was with Mawata that one time. He was remembering what had happened after he had found her. He remembered running all around the city trying to find her. After he checked everywhere he went to the last place he could think of, the beach. He was enjoying the memory until the part where the Princess of Disaster attacked them. Hayate was enjoying the memory when Sasame quietly snuck up behind him and scared him. He jumped off his bench and turned around to punch who ever it was, until he noticed that it was only Sasame. Instead of punching him he sent a very powerful gust of wind at him knocking him over!

"What the hell was that about Hayate?" Sasame shouted! He was very mad that he got knocked over

"Well why do you have to scare me!" Shouted Hayate!

"I thought it would be funny! And boy it was! You should have seen your face! It was so funny! It was like this" said Sasame has he put on his best scardy cat face.

"Well, IT WAS NOT FUNNY! Now what do you want?" asked Hayate. He was mad that Sasame had the nerve to interrupt his memory!

"Well I came to ask you a question! And tell you the news! Takako and me got engaged!" said Sasame with stars in his eyes.

"Well good for you! But what does it have to do with me?" asked Hayate confused.

"I want you to be my best man. I mean, you are the one, out of all my friends I am closest to. In plus, I want you to do it! You do consider me as a friend right?" Sasame asked worriedly at the look on Hayate's face

"Of course I do, but why do I have to do it! Why not Goh or Kei. They're more responsible then me!"

"I told you, I consider you my best friend, even though we have our differences, and even though you shut people out way too much, I still feel closest to you. Oh come on it won't be that bad! I mean you could always take Himeno as your date!" Sasame stated already knowing his reaction. Hayate got red in the face and looked away.

"Alright I'll do it. But, I will not take Himeno as my date. You know she doesn't like me that way. Were just friends." Hayate said as he teloported away.

"Only if you knew Hayate, only if you knew." Sasame said with an all to knowing smile.

Well the end of chapter one! Tell me what you think!

SeXySoXy


End file.
